


Ramblings

by greekowl87



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, post ep, post episode, s11, s11ep08: Familiar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: Post ep Familiar - reflecting in the middle of the night, MSR, quick write no beta. To be honest, I don't know what was in my mind when I wrote it.





	Ramblings

Small towns had their secrets but all the motels smelled the same. As soon as the arrived in the small Connecticut town, Scully immediately abandoned her cigarette stained and moldy room to stay with Mulder. After 25 years, sharing a hotel room was something she enjoyed and relished in, even if she did not tell him, officially. But the case was done, everyone was dead. She did not tell Mulder of the dream she had the night before…of the black wolf speaking to her that they would be safe. Scully woke with a slight gasp to find Mulder coiled around her, nowhere else she would rather be. She kissed his chest and try to detangle herself subtly so not to wake him.

“Where are you going?”

“Can’t sleep,” she murmured.

He pulled at her arm, subtly encouraging her to lay back down with him. "Come back here, Scully.“

Mulder was always her safe zone. She turned to face him indulgently and hugged him. "This town gives me the willies. The children…” She buried her face in his chest and Mulder held her tighter. “They reminded me of ours.” Ours? he thought. “William is god knows where and the last child to be killed…she reminded me of Emily, Mulder.”

“I know. I thought the same thing,” he murmured. He remembered the subtle change in Scully with Emily, and then, their son. He held her close. “What’s wrong?’

"I don’t know.” She let out a breath she had been holding she did not know. “Just everything.”

“I’m right here.”

She chuckled. “I just remember that woman who had her husband cheating on her, when you left me to freeze to death, or those high school teachers who summoned the devil.”

“What about it?”

She rolled to face him. “I had a dream. The only reason why we could see the truth is that we are so close to…death.”

“The immortality thing?” he murmured. His fingers raked through her short hair. “What was it this time?”

“Us. The wolf spoke,” she whispered. “We’re different. We’ve always been different.”

“Don’t let it get to you.”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Don’t let it get to you.”

“I can’t help it.”

Hot kisses strewed her neck. “Even if we live forever, we still have each other.”

She hummed in agreement.


End file.
